<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warmest Wishes (BLURB) by sydwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201323">Warmest Wishes (BLURB)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites'>sydwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CHRISTMAS FICS 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Smut, Dry Humping, Dry Sex, F/M, Grinding, Implied Age Gap, Making Out, Mistletoe, Professor AU, Professor Kylo Ren, Professor Ren, Professor-Student Relationship, happy holidays y'all!, steamy content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:33:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's yours and Professor Ren's final meeting before holiday break...<br/>When you meet under the mistletoe, you make sure to give your Professor your ~warmest~ wishes ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren &amp; Reader, Kylo Ren &amp; You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CHRISTMAS FICS 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warmest Wishes (BLURB)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>request from tumblr by @caillea (slightly modified):<br/>Hello Sydney, could i ask for a second fic? I'm sorry i'm just so excited 🙈😊, maybe reader and Prof. Ren and their last private lesson before the christmas holiday? Maybe some making out under the mistletoe and then it gets steamy? I love your stories so much, lots of love 💕</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your pen completed its last stroke along the page and you let out a sigh of relief, placing the utensil down alongside the corrected test.</p><p>“I’ve completed the corrections as you instructed, Professor.”</p><p>Kylo came back into the room with a mug full of coffee, a necessity after a long day of teaching and then helping you with corrections. </p><p>“Excellent.” He said, taking the small packet in his hands, flipping through each page and its subsequent page of corrections. “You’ll be bumped up to a B with these corrections.”</p><p>You smiled to yourself and stood up, walking towards the door when suddenly, a hand grabbed your wrist. You turned around to see Professor Ren, looking slightly bashful.</p><p>“I, uh, just wanted to wish you a happy holiday season.” </p><p>Your lips pulled up into a genuine grin. “Thank you, Professor, and to you as well.”</p><p>The blush on his cheeks grew even redder before he looked up towards the top of the archway and your eyes followed, landing on a clump of mistletoe hanging above.</p><p>“I’m sorry, my mom always used to hang it up...I really didn’t expect this sort of thing to happen…”</p><p>You bit your lip. “Would you like to kiss me, Professor Ren?”</p><p>His face lit up ever so slightly and he nodded. </p><p>“Very much so, yes.”</p><p>Your arms snaked around the back of his neck and he bent over just enough to meet your lips. His lips were so soft and you reveled in the feeling, tongue swiping over them before you pulled away, grabbing his bottom lip between your teeth as you did so, letting it snap back into place. </p><p>He was looking down at you with desperate eyes, but his face remained neutral. Before he could do or say anything, you reached up and connected your lips again, this time with more passion behind it. He immediately caught on and slid his hands down to your hips, grabbing firmly onto the skin there, pulling you closer to him.</p><p>Your hands wove through his raven hair as the kiss intensified and Kylo’s hands traveled down to grip your ass. He pulled away briefly and looked down into your eyes.</p><p>“Couch?”</p><p>You think for a brief moment before pulling away, walking seductively over to the couch, sitting down with your legs spread. You smirked, waiting for his next move.</p><p>Professor Ren grinned and quickly rushed over, crawling on top of you as he reconnected your lips. His hips ground gently against you, allowing you to feel his hardening erection pressing against your inner thigh. You moaned into his mouth before his lips moved down to your neck, kissing and nipping the skin there, making your back arch further into his chest. </p><p>He bit down on the junction between your neck and shoulder, teeth sinking into the tender skin before his tongue came to soothe the marks. </p><p>You winced for a moment before asking the ever-dreaded question, </p><p>“Do you have any condoms?”</p><p>His eyes went wide and he thought for a moment, gears turning before his head dropped.</p><p>“No, last time was my last one and I totally forgot to pick up more.” </p><p>He sighed.</p><p>“Fuck, I’m sorry.”</p><p>Your hand comes up to cup his cheek. </p><p>“Don’t be. We can still do other stuff…”</p><p>His eyebrow raised in intrigue. “What do you have in mind?”</p><p>You bit your lip. “How about trying some, um, d-dry humping and grinding, y’know, against each other? It’s something I’ve wanted to try, but I get it if you don’t want to…”</p><p>Suddenly, he pushed his hips forward and groaned at the friction. Your head tilted back and you let out a soft moan as Kylo established a rhythm, each stroke long and fluid, fabric swiping smoothly. </p><p>“F-Fuck.” He grunted, speeding up his rhythm a little bit, face falling into the crook of your neck. “Never t-thought this would feel so good.”</p><p>You agreed. “Me neither.”</p><p>He kept the faster rhythm going for a few more minutes before stopping, panting softly. </p><p>“Can I take my pants off?”</p><p>You nodded, running your hands up and down his muscular biceps. “Sure. Do you want me to take mine off too?”</p><p>His eyes widened slightly before he nodded. “Please.”</p><p>Both of you pulled away from each other and made the necessary changes, stripping your lower halves until you were both bare. Kylo looked down and saw the wetness already gathered on your slit, making him growl lowly as he climbed back on top of you. </p><p>He adjusted himself until his shaft slid against your folds, experimentally moving around before finding a rhythm that suited both of you. </p><p>Your eyes slid shut with each of his thrusts, feeling his veiny shaft rub against your clit. His pace got faster as he felt his climax approaching.</p><p>“I’m, fuck, close already.”</p><p>You nodded in acknowledgement before starting to thrust your hips up in time with his movements, starting to feel your own orgasm building in your stomach.</p><p>“C-Cum for me, Professor Ren.” You whispered, hearing him grunt in your ear while feeling his hips start to rut desperately. </p><p>“Where d-do you want it?” He breathed.</p><p>Your hands tangled in his hair once again, pulling the strands, earning you a loud growl.</p><p>“Cum on...on my p-pussy, Professor.”</p><p>That was all it took before he was pulling away, furiously jerking his cock in front of your folds while watching your hand come down to start rubbing your clit. <br/>Soon, he was coming all over you.</p><p>“O-Oh gods...fuck!” He whimpered, ropes of white spurting from his tip all over your folds and some on your hand.</p><p>You rubbed yourself harder, hips bucking up as you came, body twitching in pleasure. </p><p>“Mmmmmfhhh...f-fuck.”</p><p>Your eyes never left each other as both of you rode out your orgasms and let your highs fade, catching your breath. After a few minutes, Kylo stood and you sat up, reaching over for your discarded pants and underwear while he did the same. </p><p>Soon, you stood up and grabbed your small purse from its place on the coffee table, heading towards the door. But before you left, you turned around and looked back at your Professor, admiring his beauty one last time.</p><p>“I give you my warmest wishes, Professor.”</p><p>He smirked, getting your subtle meaning.</p><p>“See you next semester, Y/N.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please don't be afraid to leave kudos and/or comments if you liked this story and would like to see more from me! your feedback is very important to me and helps me get a feel for what y'all are thinking about my works. </p><p>syd &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>